The Teacher and the Taught
by The Steel Angel
Summary: When Goten has a problem, who will help him out? Bulma of course!


The Teacher and the Taught  
  
By Wickedclowns101  
  
  
  
Authors Notes - It's been a while since I've written a DBZ fic, hasn't it? Of course, it's a romance, and of course, it's an unconventional couple. Goten/Bulma! Yay! Now, without further adieu, read on!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Auugh! You're impossible you baka!" Bra screamed at Goten. He sat quietly on a couch in the Brief's household, with his arms folded, while a sixteen year old Bra screamed at him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Bra-chan," was all he could say in his defense.  
  
"That's all I ever hear from you! Call me when you're ready to be serious!" she stomped out of the living room, and up the stairs to her room, passing her mother along the way.  
  
"Hi sweetie." Bulma said sweetly. Bra growled at her. Bulma took the hint, and didn't say another word to her angry daughter.  
  
She shrugged, and continued down stairs with a laundry basket in her hands. She passed by Goten, who had his arms folded against his chest, and was staring at the ground. She set down the basket, and sat down next to him on the couch.  
  
"Goten? Do you know what's wrong with Bra?" Bulma asked. Gotten nodded meekly.  
  
"Yes Kassan, I mean Bulma." He corrected. She smiled a bit. She had been like a mother to him since he was born, so it's only natural that he might call her Kassan.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"It's me," Goten replied.  
  
"What could possibly be wrong with you, Goten?" Bulma asked. Goten started to turn red.  
  
"It's ah, kind of personal." He said.  
  
"Come on, Goten. Maybe I can help." Bulma pressed.  
  
"Well you see, Bra is the first girl I've ever really cared about, who isn't family. And every time I try to kiss her, I lose it. I get all sweaty and nervous, and mess it up." he explained. Bulma started to giggle, then broke out in full blown hysteria. Goten turned even redder.  
  
"This isn't funny, you know." He grumbled. Bulma slowly regained her self control.  
  
"I'm sorry Goten, but you have the same problem Vegeta used to have." Bulma said.  
  
"You're kidding me. The mighty Saiyajin prince had a problem kissing?" Goten asked.  
  
"No joke. But I helped him, and I think I can help you." She said, moving closer to him.  
  
"Is it getting hot in here? Or is it just me?" he said weakly.  
  
"Don't worry, Goten. I love Vegeta very much, but I want to see my daughter happy. Now, step one. Relax. Don't put any pressure on yourself." She instructed. Gotten closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.  
  
"Good boy. Now open your eyes, and tell me what you see." She said. His eyelids fluttered open.  
  
"I see a very beautiful woman." He said. Bulma blushed a bit.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked him.  
  
"I want to kiss you." He said.  
  
"Good. Now put your hand on my thigh." She said. Goten hesitantly placed his left hand high on Bulma's thigh.  
  
"Now lean your head in slowly." She directed. He did, and at the same time, Bulma leaned in her head and gently pressed her lips to Goten's. She placed her right hand on his chest, and deepened the kiss.  
  
The kiss lasted only a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity. To Goten at least. Bulma slowly withdrew her mouth from Goten's.  
  
"W…wow…" Goten stammered.  
  
"You're a natural, Goten." Bulma said.  
  
"Thank you, Bulma." Goten said.  
  
"Umm, Goten?" Bulma said.  
  
"Hm?" he answered.  
  
"You can take your hand off my thigh now." She said. He grinned.  
  
"Only if you take your hand off my chest." He said. She looked down at her hand, and quickly withdrew it. Goten laughed, and removed his hand.  
  
"Are you ready to try that with Bra?" Bulma asked.  
  
"You know, Bulma, you have got to be one of the coolest parents alive." Goten said. Bulma laughed.  
  
"Why thank you Goten. But remember, the most important thing for you to do, is to relax." Bulma said.  
  
"Thanks Bulma." Goten kissed her on the cheek, and climbed up the stairs, and knocked on Bra's door.  
  
"Come in." she said from inside. Goten opened the door slowly, and saw Bra sitting on the edge of her bed. Her eyes were red, evidence that she'd been crying. Goten sat down next to her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Bra-chan. Please give me another chance." Goten pleaded.  
  
"Oh, Goten-san, you know I can't stay mad at you." She said, and leaned her head in to kiss him. This set off a panic alarm in Goten's brain. But then he pictured Bulma, instead of Bra that was going to kiss him.  
  
When their lips touched, Goten became very frightened, very quickly. The kiss felt good, but not like when he had kissed Bulma. When their lips parted, they just stared at each other for a few minutes. Bra became frustrated quickly.  
  
"ARE YOU GOING TO SAY SOMETHING OR ARE YOU JUST GOING TO STARE AT ME?!?!?!" she yelled. Goten put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"I'm sorry, Bra. I didn't feel anything." He said. This brought more tears to Bra's eyes.  
  
"Get out. GET OUT!" she screamed. Goten stood up, and walked to the door.  
  
"Please don't hate me," he said before walking out. Bulma was waiting when Goten trudged downstairs.  
  
"How did it go?" she asked cheerfully.  
  
"Bad. I didn't feel a thing." He said. Bulma frowned.  
  
"I'm sorry, Goten." She said.  
  
"I need to see something." Goten said. Before Bulma could ask what, he pulled her into a passionate kiss, and his greatest fears were confirmed. He released the older woman.  
  
"Fireworks," he muttered.  
  
"Come again?" she asked.  
  
"Bulma… I think I'm in love with you." Goten said.  
  
"Goten, I'm very flattered, but you're still only nineteen, and as I said before, I still love Vegeta very much." She said.  
  
"Onna!!!" both heads snapped around. It was clearly Vegeta, but his voice sounded ragged.  
  
"Vegeta?" Bulma called.  
  
"The kitchen, onna!" He screamed. Both Goten and Bulma ran into the kitchen, to find Vegeta sprawled out on the floor, clutching his chest.  
  
"Vegeta!!!" Bulma cried and ran over to him.  
  
"My….Heart!!!" He screamed.  
  
"He's going into arrest!" Bulma yelled. She placed her hands on Vegeta's chest.  
  
"We need to get him to the hospital." Goten said, and kneeled down. He placed one hand on Vegeta's shoulder, and the other on Bulma's thigh. She jumped a bit, but Goten kept her steady.  
  
"Instant transmission. Tousan taught me how to do it a while ago." He said, and focused on the West City hospital. In a flash, they were in the lobby of the hospital.  
  
Goten picked up Vegeta's body, and ran to the nearest nurse.  
  
"He just had a heart attack!" Goten shouted. The nurse nodded, and motioned for another nurse with an empty wheelchair to come over.  
  
Goten gently laid Vegeta into the chair, and walked back to Bulma.  
  
"Don't worry Bulma. In the worst case scenario, we'll just wish him back with the dragon balls." Goten said. Bulma shook her head.  
  
"No. the dragon can't bring someone back who died naturally." She said. Goten reached over, and took Bulma's hand in his.  
  
"He's going to be fine, Bulma. I promise." He gave her hand a gently squeeze. She smiled meekly, and squeezed back.  
  
  
  
Goten and Bulma waited in the lobby of the hospital all night. When Bulma woke up, she found Goten's ahnd still latched onto hers, and Goten's head leaning on her shoulder.  
  
"Wake up, Goten." She shook him gently. He awoke slowly.  
  
"G'morning, Bulma." He said. One of the nurses walked over to them.  
  
"Your husband had a very serious heart attack. All signs say that it was due to him over stressing his body physically." She said.  
  
"Is he going to be okay?" Bulma asked.  
  
"In a few weeks, he'll be fine. But until then, he needs to stay here." The nurse said, and walked back into the ICU.  
  
"Ready to go? I'll bet Bra is wondering where you're at." Goten said.  
  
"Bra! I forgot all about her!" she said. Goten took Bulma's hand, and transported them back to Capsule Corp., via instant transmission. Once there, Goten lost it. He buried his face in his hands, and started sobbing.  
  
"G…Goten? What's wrong?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Bulma, it's all my fault. Yesterday, after you said you still loved Vegeta, I said to myself, 'I hope he has a heart attack'." He said.  
  
"Goten, this would have happened regardless. It isn't your fault." Bulma insisted. Before he could control himself, Goten leaned up and kissed her. She couldn't say no. she kissed back, her brain clouded by lust, in the heat of the moment.  
  
It wasn't long before they had moved up to Bulma's bedroom, and were making love to one another on Bulma's bed.  
  
Goten looked up at the blue haired beauty lying on top of him.  
  
"I love you, Bulma-chan. Vegeta doesn't deserve you." He said.  
  
"I love you too, Goten-san." She said, and fell into a deep slumber.  
  
  
  
To be continued?  
  
Should I continue this story? Drop me a review, and let me know if I should or not. Thanks. Until next time,  
  
LAYYYTTTTEEE! 


End file.
